Your Shoes
by Freakplay
Summary: Sasuke, isn't it funny, how easily you and I could've been standing in each other's shoes right now? Currently on hiatus.
1. Prologue: Face to Face, Fist to Fist

**Authors Note:** It's been a while, but ever since I read chapter 485, I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So I hope everyone will enjoy my first fanfic. Sorry this chapter is so short! The summary and second to last line of this chapter are taken directly from the manga and I take no credit for them. Please remember to review, I greatly appreciate it. I'll welcome everything, including flames, with open arms.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, and never will. All credit goes to the creators and owners. I gain no profit from this, except the joy of writing.

**Prologue: Face to Face, Fist to Fist**

My feet slosh on the cold water. The disturbed droplets splash up around my ankles, meeting the exposed skin above my sandals. The sound of your chidori chirps in my ears over the din of the torrent of chakra twirling in my palm. I smell the your crackling electricity on the cool wind. Cool, just like you are. Everyone's always thought so, even me. But I've come to see past that façade, catching a glimmer of your true self. Your pain.

Feet pounding into the surface of the water holding me up, fists filled with chakra and the results of years of hard work and training, we charge at each other. I've spent my life chasing you, first as a rival, and then after you left the village, trying to bring you back. But we're finally equals now, standing opposite each other and rushing into battle with our dreams on the line. Face to face. Can you see it?

Will you finally acknowledge me?

I can't wait for us to meet, fist to fist, so that finally I can get my message through to you. So that I can finally understand you. So that I can fully feel the pain you've kept locked away inside. And maybe, just maybe, you can understand me a little bit too.

Do you still feel the same bond between us as I do?

Do you see what I see, that we're brothers and that this will never, can never, change? Or have you never felt that way?

I look into you eyes, and I realize, it's funny, how easily we could have been standing in each other's shoes right now. Right before our fists collide.


	2. Chapter 1: Children in the Sunset

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter took so long. School kept me really busy, and even though most of this has been written for a while now, it was hard to pick up and finish. This chapter, as well as the story, is from Sasuke's point of view, though I tried to make that clear at the beginning. So please enjoy and any reviews would be appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, things would be much different.

**Chapter 1: Children in the Sunset**

Side by side, all lined up we watch the familiar scene unfold before us. Naruto, tied up and looking stubbornly away from Iruka, who is shouting about the upcoming graduation exam. I could care less. I've been able to do these basic jutsu since I was a young child. I remember the hours spent practicing, vying for father's attention, his love, against my brother. But that's something I can never get now. It's all over, after that day. I seethe inside, rage building within me, but as any true shinobi would, I remain composed and aloof on the outside. I force myself to calm down quickly, I'll never become stronger if I let myself be sidetracked with emotional distractions. I need to be the strongest.

The rest of the class had let out a collective, indignant shout when Iruka had called us to the front of the room to perform a basic transformation jutsu earlier. No one should be complaining, if they expect to pass the exam tomorrow. They should have been training and already able to do much more complicated techniques. Their lack of skill and motivation irritates me, they're all beneath me, forcing me to waste time on abilities I'd mastered years ago. They were holding me back from my goal, impeding my progress to a painfully slow crawl. Especially Naruto, whose stupid, attention grabbing stunts always made us review the most basic of materials. He should just stay out of my way.

The class scowled at Naruto, berating him for causing the extra work. Lazy, every single one of them, none having the skill, talent, or drive to be what a shinobi must be. All children, who would go crying back to their mother's the second they were scared or the work got to be too much. My eyes narrow imperceptibly in agitation as I watch Naruto walk to the center of the room. The most hated boy in the class adjusted his goggles and squeezed his eyes together in concentration and determination, slamming his hands together dramatically into a sloppy ram seal. A large amount of chakra, way more than necessary, disturbed the air around him. He always summoned more energy than needed, not even being able to control himself. He'll just fail again tomorrow, he's already done it twice now, and he'll have to stay in the academy for even longer. He should just drop out, he's not cut out to be a ninja. Everything about him is exaggerated, snatching too much attention.

He shouts out "Henge," loudly before transforming in a puff of smoke. As the fumes clear, revealing his naked, female body, Naruto blows Iruka a kiss, sending him flying backwards with blood shooting out of his nose. So childish, but it has an undeniable effect on Iruka. Pitiful, a true shinobi should never falter from something like that. Now I know why Iruka is here, teaching a bunch of immature fools instead of completing missions. Naruto cackles and points at the incapacitated Iruka, but his mocking smile disappears when the teacher bounces back up and shouts at him, insulting his infantile, worthless technique. The normally mild and kind Iruka's face is contorted in rage, livid with Naruto's antics. The rest of the class groans and proceeds with the practice, each student completing the jutsu somewhat competently before going back to the back of the line.

I amble to the front when my turn arrives, simply making a hand seal and perfectly taking the assigned form of my teacher, who watches with stern eyes as his anger abates. "Excellent, Sasuke," Iruka praises as I walk back to join the rest of the students. I completely ignore the excited squeals and cheers from the girls and quiet whispers of the boys. All admiring my skills. The girls gush over me in a ridiculous fashion, none suited to be kunoichi. They are so distracted with crushing on me, praising my skills, that they fail to work on their own. Superficial crushes and worries about appearances consume all their time. I can't stand any of them. The boys just murmur about how good I am, how I'm the best. None of them can match up to me, none are at my level. They're all a waste of my time, annoying.

I walk through the streets after class is let out, spotting an orange clad figure hanging by ropes from the vandalized faces of all the hokage. Naruto, probably being forced to clean up his handiwork. That must be Iruka, the other, darker figure I see watching him to make sure he stays out of even more trouble. I heard of this stupid stunt when Iruka had rushed out of the classroom earlier to retrieve him. I walk alone, near groups of laughing, cheering students as we return home. They scamper around, splitting up along the path to run though the entrances of their homes, doors held open by mothers and fathers. Sometimes on is met by an older sibling and they walk together happily. I just shove my hands in my pockets and continue, slightly looking down to avoid the glare of the setting sun in my eyes.

It's later now, the sun has almost disappeared behind the mountain and the fading light casts and orange glow on everything. The streets I walked a while ago were filled with life, the hustling of people though the marketplace, the chatter of children and families, the smells of dinner being prepared. But now only the soft chirping of birds and trees casting long shadows on the ground accompany me. I prefer it here. Its quiet, away from mindless chatter and gossip. Away from the looks and the quick murmurs when they recognize me. "Isn't that the Uchiha boy," they say to each other in hushed tones, plainly unaware that I can hear them, "isn't he the last one now." They darkly speak about the fate of my clan, its utter destruction and its former glory. Each word makes me tense. Each word builds my rage, my hatred. They always talk at length about my brother. Him. By the time I walk away from them I'm gritting my teeth, remembering the thing that drives me, my reason for being. I tightly clench my hands in fists at my sides as I remember their words. Soon they'll have a new story to tell. Soon they will speak of the death of brother, his annihilation at my hands. Soon they will speak about the returned strength of the Uchiha, restored by my power.

I reach the deserted, dilapidated Uchiha compound. I walk between the old buildings, falling apart from lack of care and the punishment of the elements. Paint is chipping off of old houses, off of the bakery that Aunt Uruchi always kept so neat. There was never a speck of dirt here in her lifetime. Her broom is left cracked and splintered among the dust that has accumulated over the years. One of Uncle Teyaki's bloodstained sandals lies under the torn down shop's sign. Near it is a piece of ripped fabric and a Konoha Military Police Force badge. It probably belonged to someone who had tried to fight back. There are still things in the streets, signs of old life littering the ground. But it's all ruined now. _He_'s ruined everything.

I stand looking out at the compound, at all the vast destruction, under a red orange sky. I last saw that sky in my brother's eyes. The eyes were he made me see everything. I continue to stare until the sky turns black the bright moon emerges, a moon that last time was obscured by blood.

This is the long way home. I usually don't go this way. It's too hard. My legs always tense up and won't keep going whenever I get close. But I have to see it one more time. I have to see my motivation just this once, to take it with me into the exam tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day, the day that I'll finally become a shinobi and come so much closer to reaching my goal. Tomorrow is the first step of my rise to the top.

I turn out of the compound at the end of the road and continue to walk home. As I feel the cool air fill my lungs, I taste moisture, and soon I hear the low rumble of thunder. I walk on to the sounds of a storm starting in the distance.


	3. Chapter 2: Proud Display of Metal

**Authors Note:** Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. School has been very stressful and exams have really kept me away from writing. But now that I have a few weeks before finals I should be able to update much sooner. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, though it is short. Please review if you want to and I'll try to respond quickly. Flames are also welcome. So without further ado, please enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not and can never even hope to own the fantastic series that is Naruto. All credit goes to its owners. I make no money from this story.

**Chapter 2: Proud Display of Metal**

My eyes fly open to the sight of a brightly illuminated ceiling as my heart pounds in my ears. The image of brother's face still burns across my eyelids with the sunrise. Tense, stiff, and disoriented, it takes me a minute to sit up, my head spinning from the sudden awakening. The early dawn light breaks through a gap in the curtains and casts a direct beam into my eyes, obscuring my sight. I put up my arm to block the glare and blink to get rid of the dots flashing across my vision. When close my eyes, they still slowly float across the back of my eyelids. Soon I open my eyes and look around.

It's my room. I take some time to get my bearings before glancing at my alarm clock. Five o'clock, much earlier than I need to get up. The graduation exam doesn't even start until eight. I throw off my covers and put my feet on the ground, feeling the warmth from where a ray of sunlight has been heating the floorboards. Enjoying the smooth feel of the wood on my feet, I get up and walk over to my window. I slide the curtains open and let my eyes adjust to the bright light outside. It's time to get ready. Today is an important day, and I need to be alert. Not that the test will be difficult, the opposite is true, but I'm going to be a shinobi. Shinobi don't laze around, eyes foggy and unaware of their surroundings. If I don't act like the best, I'll never be the best. And nothing will ever stop me from being the strongest.

I quickly shower and get dressed, not spending much time getting ready. After preparing a quick meal for breakfast. I grab a book from the kitchen counter before heading to the door, leaving hours earlier than necessary. Glancing quickly at the clock before the door shuts, I see it's only five thirty. But it won't matter if I'm early anyway. It'll give me time to finish this book that I picked up from the store yesterday. It's about the finer details of jutsu and chakra control that most people don't even know. It's meant for ninja many years my senior, but if I want to catch up to brother, who graduated from the academy much younger than I will, I need to know these things.

I quickly hop onto the rooftop of the nearest building once I get closer to the academy, just like all the jonin do. I reach the academy easily, hopping from rooftop to rooftop, but my speed was not as fast as I would have liked. I need to work on that. I'll never be able to launch a surprise attack on anyone if they could see me coming like the people today did. They turned their heads to watch me as they heard my footsteps pounding on the roof. I'll have to be completely invisible and undetectable if I ever want to get within fifty feet of Itachi.

I walk in and take my seat in the classroom, waiting for my turn to take the exam. Opening my book, I read for almost an hour about the types and components of chakra. A quick mention of something called natural energy piques my interest, but upon flipping through the pages, I notice that it is not noted again. I let the issue drop from my mind, as anything important about chakra would not be left out of such a detailed, thick book written by a famous shinobi author. After reading for a few more minutes Iruka walks in and tells us what the exam requirements are. " For your final exam, you must each generate three clones. Wait here until your name is called and then come next door," Iruka announces and pauses to glance around the room for a moment to see the looks of acknowledgement on everyone's faces. "First up is Shikamaru," he calls.

The called boy looks up groggily from where he was napping a moment ago and walks into the next room behind Iruka, complaining the whole time. It may not look like it, but that guy actually has some serious intelligence. Even so, I doubt he'll ever even become a chunin. Shikamaru is infamously lazy, and though he understands everything on an intellectual level, his physical skills are average at best. Without the work that he's unwilling to put in, he'll never amount to anything.

After a few more people have been called, Iruka calls my name. As I get up from my seat, I hear the whispers of girls. I was trying my hardest to ignore the people filtering into the room earlier while I read. Why they think that I would acknowledge them after not even caring about their presence for our whole time in the academy is beyond me. I walk into the testing room without turning to look at my classmates. None of them deserve my respect. None of them will ever be at my level.

I face Iruka quietly in the small room and he looks back at me with serious eyes, though they still show his gentle demeanor. He knows that I will easily pass and he doesn't need to coddle me like a child, as he has to with every other student in this academy. Only a few people here have what is necessary to be a ninja, and even they won't become top tier shinobi. I don't waste any time in making the necessary hand signs and producing five perfect copies of myself. I could easily make at least twenty clones but that would be overkill for some stupid, little test that I could have taken as a toddler. All of the instructors understand this anyway, so it is unnecessary to show them something that they already know.

Mizuki stares directly at me with something lurking behind his gaze. He seems to take me into some serious consideration, but soon decides that I am not what he is looking for. His then gaze shifts back to his happy, gentle look as he complements my skill a few seconds later. His fakeness makes me uneasy, and always has. He has some other motive for being here. He's not the teaching type. But what bothers me the most is how for some reason I am not what he is looking for, for his hidden ambitions. How could I be insufficient for anything he needs an academy student for? I'm the best person here. I'm at the top of my class with a huge gap separating me from the student in second place.

I shrug off my mounting anger at his judgment. I am good enough for anything. I will be the best shinobi in the world in order to take the life of my treasonous brother. Failure is not an option. Mizuki is probably just afraid that I will catch onto his plan, as I already have to his hidden goals, if he tries to use me. He is probably looking for some gullible, naïve brat that will be tricked by his mask of amicability and follow him unquestioningly, not matter how suspicious his actions or stupid his excuses. Those kinds of children can be found in abundance at this academy. I'm just not one of them, so there is no need to be bothered by him passing me up. He only doesn't want me because I'm better than everybody else. I'm too good for him.

"Good job, Sasuke, very impressive work. You pass. Congratulations" Iruka praises in a mild voice. I walk over silently, taking the headband he holds out to me as the only acknowledgement of his words. This is it, my first moment as a true ninja. Soon I will be the best who has ever came out of this academy, or any academy for that matter. I need to be the strongest shinobi that has ever existed if I want to destroy Itachi. He is the strongest ninja currently, the best to ever graduate from this place. I will catch up to him, pass him entirely, and take his place as I take his life.

I send a knowing glare at Mizuki as I turn my back and walk away back out of the door. Mizuki tenses up for a moment, but Iruka doesn't even notice. What a poor shinobi. Only a few years teaching in the academy have dulled his skills to the point that he doesn't even sense Mizuki's ambition to use the students that he loves so much. I'm already better than my teachers. The whole time I've spent here has been a waste. I can't waste anymore. I'll never taste the victory that comes with my brother's blood if these weaklings keep holding me back.

I walk out of the room and grab my book off my desk. The other students stare the headband I hold in my hand, my headband. Most of the other students are holding their own. I am one of the last people called and the next two people are called quickly, each coming back through the door with headbands in hand. Most of the students have already put theirs on, tied tightly around some part of their body. I tie mine around my forehead, enjoying the feel of the material as it lifts up my bangs further out of my eyes.

My headband will always be proudly displayed on my forehead for the world to see. The only people who would put it anywhere else know, even if subconsciously, that they are weak and aren't real ninja. They don't want anyone to see the symbol of Konoha on their heads, to expect them to take on full shinobi responsibilities that they can't handle, that they will fail. They fear the blade of enemy ninja trying to strike them down upon seeing their rank as Konoha shinobi. Their weakness makes me sick. None are my equal. I walk out of the school as soon as Iruka dismisses everyone.

I walk to the exit of the school grounds, a solitary figure in the crowd of parents and family members joining to meet the graduates. All I can hear is the exclamations of happiness from everyone as I walk out. A flash of orange catches my eye as the crowd begins to thin as I reach the edge of it. Naruto is sitting on the swing with his eyes cast downwards. He doesn't have anyone to meet him here either. He must have been occupying this same spot since he walked dejectedly out of the classroom after the exam. He left empty handed, unable to meet the eyes of his whispering classmates that he had been bragging to all of yesterday, boasting about his skill and how easily he would pass. But I noticed his look of fear when he learned the exam requirements. Those murmuring sounds of his own failure must have been too much for him to bear and driven him outside.

As I exit the school gate I see him run into the building with anger and sadness playing across his face. I know that lonely feeling of being the one alone in a crowd, as much as I hate to admit it. After I lost my family, it was months before I could walk through the streets again, unable to stand the sight of happy families with their loved ones crowding around them. I couldn't stand to see that love. But now I'm stronger. I don't need those things anymore. All I need is to be stronger, the strongest that has ever lived so that I can get my revenge on Itachi. All I need is power.

But even though that bond of loneliness was what first caught my attention as a child, now I can't even stand to be in Naruto's presence. His childish attempts to gain attention are below a ninja. His acting out puts him on a level even lower than me than his mediocre skills already do. All I can feel for him and his weakness now is disdain.

I turn my eyes away from him, still able to see his orange clad figure on the school roof sitting next to a head of white hair from my position on the downtown streets as I walk back to my house. I take a shorter route today, and arrive with the sun still high enough to gleam off the polished metal of my headband.


End file.
